redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Honorable Rosemary
Honorable Rosemary Woodsorrel, also known as Hon Rosie, was a member of the Long Patrol and of the Foot'n'Fur rangers under the command of Rawnblade Widestripe. She was the ward and companion of Colonel Clary and Brigadier Thyme. Together, they formed a team of expert rangers and trackers who regularly patrolled the region around Mossflower Woods and assisted the residents of Redwall Abbey. Later Hon Rosie became the wife of Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel and the mother of twelve leverets, who formed the Fur and Foot Fighting Patrol . Personality The youngest among the Long Patrol rangers, Hon Rosie was characterized by her great humor, her optimism, and indomitable fighting spirit. Almost always in a good mood, she was particularly fond of laughing, joking and playing pranks against her enemies. Hon Rosie was especially famous for her ear-splitting laugh,"Whoohahahooh!", which occasionally caused those around her to wince. Hon Rosie was an excellent fighter and, in spite of her relative youth, proved to be an invaluable force in combat situations. Quick-eyed and doted with great reflexes, she often impressed her more senior companions with her ability to kill enemies, such as Oykamon, with a single well-aimed shot. Colonel Clary nick-named her "Hawkeye" because of this. She was also an expert first aid provider and tended the wounds of her friends and companions whenever the need arose. She usually carried various herbs and poultices in her satchel specifically for that purpose. Hon Rosie was also a wonderful voice imitator, and used this skill to confuse her enemies. Rosie both delighted and disconcerted the Abbey dwellers with her habits and she made many friends, including Treerose. She was also was very fond of the Dibbuns, with whom she shared a love for pranks and silliness. As all hares, Rosie had a great appetite, but her cooking skills were not known to be the best. She once tried her paws at baking a seedcake which turned so hard it was used as building blocks by the Dibbuns Bagg, Runn and Grubb. Her apparent light-hearted demeanor however, concealed great determination and courage. In a heroic act of service and selflessness, she did not hesitate to risk her life to save a group of oar slaves who had been taken hostages by searats. Honorable Rosemary was the object of Tarquin's many syrupy love songs. For a while, it was unclear whether Rosie felt the same way for Tarquin, but the matter was eventually settled when she married him. Their fun-loving and optimistic attitude made Rosie and Tarkers into the perfect couple. Biography Rosie and her companions were returning to Salamandastron from their usual patrolling tour, when they rescued Storm Gullwhacker, as she was attacked by Oykamon and his toads. Rosie immediately took pity on Storm and readily offered the confused mouse friendly advice and comfort. After tending her wounds, the trio of hares entrusted her to the care of Pakatugg Treefleet, hoping that the temperamental squirrel would guide her to the safety of Redwall. They paid for Pakatugg's services with their food rations and gave the lost mousemaid a Long Patrol medal. Meanwhile, Rosie and her fellow rangers were sent by Rawnblade to keep a watchful eye on Gabool the Wild and his searats and help any creatures threatened by the infamous vermin. The patrol soon discovered Greypatch's ship, the Darkqueen, moored inland on River Moss and quickly dismantled it in order to prevent the searats' escape. When Bigfang and his crew returned to the ship with their oar slaves and Pakatugg as hostages, the hares engaged them in battle. Following the trail left by the vermin, the patrol found Redwall Abbey in the midst of a siege led by Greypatch. Rosie, Clary, and Thyme quickly assisted Mother Mellus and Abbot Saxtus in strengthening their defenses, trained the Abbey dwellers in combat action and devised a series of diversionary tactics and counter attacks against the searats. Their combined efforts and expertise in battle forced Greypatch and his crew to scale down their attack on the Abbey. Partly inspired by the coaxing and pleading of Mother Mellus and partly out of their own heart, Hon Rosie, Colonel Clary, and Brigadier Thyme decided to liberate the searats' oar slaves from their cruel masters. Although their first two rescue missions went smoothly, the hares knew that the final attempt to save all the slaves would prove extremely difficult and perilous, and might even cost them their lives. Assisted by Rufe Brush, Oak Tom, and Treerose, and, in a last minute gesture of bravery, a remorseful Pakatugg, they managed to rescue the slaves. In spite of the overwhelming number of enemies who opposed them, the heroic hares covered their escape by attacking the rats. The last stand against Greypatch's hordes of searats was the most desperate and gruesome battle of the Long Patrol hares. Using longbows, lances and daggers, the hares threw themselves against their enemies, all the while joking and laughing. Hon Rosie fought with uncommon valor, and narrowly escaped dying of her terrifying injuries, while Colonel Clary and Brigadier Thyme died on the battlefield. In the battle, Rosie had slain Kybo and many other vermin. Out of a hundred searats, only eighteen survived. Rosie was found by Mother Mellus and Flagg, and was healed by the expert ministrations of Brother Simeon, Sister Sage and Sister Serena. She eventually married Tarquin, and gave birth to twelve leverets. Along with Joseph the Bellmaker, Rufe Brush, Durry Quill, and Foremole, she later met with Finnbarr Galedeep on a quest to find Mariel Gullwhacker and Dandin. Hon Rosie's Laugh Hon Rosie's laugh was her most noticeable characteristic and announced the arrival of its owner long before she could be visible. Although it had to be contained occasionally, especially during an ambush, Rosie's laugh was often used as an alternate personal war cry during combat. It was often received with cringing and holding of ears. Rosie often requested permission from her superiors before launching into her favorite activity. "Whoohahahahooh!" ''Hon Rosie'' Tarquin re-named his captured ship, the Blacksail, to Hon Rosie in honor of his valiant soon-to-be wife. Category:Hares Category:Mariel of Redwall Characters Category:The Bellmaker Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters